


妈妈太太（一）

by UnTa



Category: WandaVision (TV)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29862756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnTa/pseuds/UnTa
Summary: 基于《旺达幻视》所写的故事，题为《妈妈太太》。全文分三个部分，分别从孩子们和幻视的角度讲述，可以按顺序阅读，也可以打乱顺序阅读；可以单独成篇，但最好视为一个整体。送给旺达，希望用故事理解你，而你所爱的，比我更加理解你，认同你。
Kudos: 2





	妈妈太太（一）

**Author's Note:**

> 基于《旺达幻视》所写的故事，题为《妈妈太太》。全文分三个部分，分别从孩子们和幻视的角度讲述，可以按顺序阅读，也可以打乱顺序阅读；可以单独成篇，但最好视为一个整体。送给旺达，希望用故事理解你，而你所爱的，比我更加理解你，认同你。

比利  
  
我们的房间墙壁上有一只鹳，妈妈说，是它把我们送到了家里。以前，我们的摇篮就摆在那面墙边，晚上，妈妈也去睡觉了之后，鹳就站在墙上看着我们。  
妈妈说，我们小时候总不睡觉，所以她得陪着我们玩一整个白天，到了晚上，她也不得不去睡觉了，那时候就多亏了有鹳。鹳不需要吃东西，不会累，也从来不会不高兴，妈妈说，恐怕鹳比她更适合照看小孩，尤其是像我们这么好动的双胞胎。  
妈妈说她也想要一直看着我们，但我发现妈妈要吃东西，她时不时就觉得很累，有时候还会伤心。有一天，妈妈一整个白天都好像不高兴，她在楼上的房间躺了一整天，说想要休息一下眼睛，那一天，家里变得很冷清。我们以前养过一只小狗，有一天，他吃了太多有毒的叶子，妈妈和我们一起把他埋在了土里。在妈妈很想睡觉的那一天，我想如果小狗还在，它就会让家里热闹一些，但也可能它会跟着妈妈一起不高兴。没有发生过的事情总是说不准的，妈妈告诉我们，只有发生过的事情不能改变。总之，那一天我和汤米决定待在家里，我们愿意做什么都在一起，比如一起不让妈妈担心。  
不过平时，我们最喜欢的还是一起出去玩。妈妈说我们唰地一下就长大了，上一秒还只会躺着乱动，下一秒就会到处乱跑。她还说，她巴不得我们快点长大。我们知道妈妈绝对不讨厌小时候不想睡觉的我们，但我们也知道，长大了不少的我们确实比小时候让她省心太多了。现在，就算没有鹳的帮忙，我们也能好好地在房间里度过夜晚——不过妈妈可能不知道，我们依然睡得很少，妈妈肯定不知道，我们还在晚上出门去找过鹳！   
找鹳要从失去鹳开始说起。在我们决定正式收养小狗之后，妈妈给家里来了个大装修，地上换了更软的木地板，多了很多小狗玩具，还有一部属于小狗的床。妈妈也给我们换了更大的床，她还把所有房间的墙壁都换了颜色，我们墙上的鹳就这样不见了。妈妈的哲学就是发生过的事情不能改变，所以，就算我们很想要鹳回来，妈妈也只是告诉我们：我们这样的大孩子得照顾好小狗，鹳要去照顾别的小婴儿了。不过，我和汤米对失去了鹳这件事情并不是特别伤心，毕竟小狗那么可爱又那么吵，它也经常大半夜不睡觉。但是等到小狗也睡着了，房间里又变得非常安静时，我们就开始想念鹳。它总是看着我们，从来不用闭上眼睛，这个世上，也许只有它和我们一样不那么需要睡觉。虽然妈妈总想一直陪着我们，但她还是得睡觉，不睡觉时，妈妈就想确保我们一直在她眼皮底下，她总跟我们说，只有在万圣节的晚上我们才可以去大街上晃悠，还有，白天出去玩时不能跑过十字街路口。  
我们明白妈妈的意思，所以我们大白天在街上晃荡，晚上，我们就一起偷偷跑出十字路口。所以妈妈不知道的是，其实在找鹳之前，我们就总在晚上偷偷跑出去玩了。我们在跑出去玩的晚上发现了很多奇妙的事情，比如，路灯居然一整晚都亮着，有些人家的灯也会整晚亮着。还有很多奇妙的事情，比如我们刚开始出门的那几个星期外面一个人也没有，慢慢的，路上就有车了。我们还发现，离家越远，周围的房子就越破旧，有些地方还很脏，有一次我们发现了一个池塘，里面肯定有鱼。不过我们什么坏事也没做，就是跑来跑去，有时候听听别人聊天，原来不止我们的妈妈不要小孩在晚上出去玩。  
准备去找鹳的那天晚上，等到妈妈睡着了，小狗也睡着了，我们就一起出发往池塘去，因为鹳喜欢有水的地方。一路上我们还检查了路边的树丛，因为鹳有可能在那里筑窝，甚至还跳起来看了别人家院子里的游泳池，结果一路上都没有找到鹳。但是我们没有沮丧，因为池塘才是我们的目的地，可是我们走了很久，最后连池塘也没有找到。也许我们走错了路，也许池塘已经消失了，也许鹳也像池塘一样消失了。但我想起来，也许鹳已经去别人家里了，妈妈不是说过，鹳要照顾别的小婴儿吗。我把我的猜想告诉汤米，然后一起飞快地跑回自己家，心里已经决定第二天晚上要去别人家里看看。  
第二个晚上，我们大门溜出来，决定还是沿着去池塘的方向走，沿路参观别人的家。出门前我们商量了怎么进到别人家里，用我们最熟练的方式：爬窗户。以前，我们出门时也总是从自己房间的窗口爬出去，结果有次被站在窗口的爸爸看到了，那天我才意识到，原来妈妈的房间不仅刚好在我们房间的上面，而且他们的窗户也就在我们房间窗户的头顶。我们开窗户时他们能听到声音，如果把头从他们的窗子里伸出来，甚至还能看到我们房间里散出的灯光。那晚回家之后，我对汤米说了对窗户位置的观察，并且提议今后我们不要再从窗户进出。他同意了，并且还说今后出门时不会一个人先跑得那么快，他说“免得你掉在后面被抓起来向妈妈告密。”从那之后我们就决定不走窗户了，不过这次是去别人家，况且，总不会有人睡觉不关大门吧。  
我们去的第一家是快递员的家，不是因为我们认识他，而是因为他那儿是我们遇到的第一个没有关窗户的人家。汤米发现他家里有个小小厚厚的电视机，我们都听到了他的呼噜声。虽然没有找到鹳，但是一切顺利，我们原路返回离开了他家，让窗户像之前那样开着。走了不远，我们又遇到了窗户开着的人家，这次我们不知道家里住着的是谁，结果一进去我们就吓了一跳，这家里居然有人说话！我们躲在窗户底下看了一会，才发现那是电视里的人声，这家人没有关电视就睡觉去了。借着电视的光，我们仔仔细细逛完了整座房子，哪里都没有鹳。汤米和我都有些失望地出来，站在门口盘算着再去哪里，直到这时候我们才发现，天呐，那所房子里根本没有人！我们甚至都没有意识到自己从窗户进去，从大门口绕了出来。我回头看了看那所房子里一闪一闪的电视光，想起那一天我跟在汤米身后爬出窗户，不知道为什么，我想回头看一眼，突然就看到了爸爸站在楼上的窗边。  
那一天爸爸看见了我，我也看见了他，从那天起，我知道，原来我们家里不睡觉的人不止我和汤米。  
被这所没有人的房子吓了一跳之后，我们立刻就想起了在城边遇到的惊险故事。有一天晚上，我和汤米跑到了城边上，发现那里的街上一边的人晚上开灯，对面的人家却全都不开灯，我们边走边看时，突然看到有个人一动不动地站在路中间。汤米拉着我一下子跑回了家里，也不知道那个人没有看到我们，反正我们看到他时吓得大叫了一声。不过很多时候的惊吓都是虚惊一场，就像那次从城边上回家后，我们总等着妈妈提起这件事，毕竟那天我们的叫声可真的没控制住，说不定整条街上的人都听到了，而且妈妈说过不让我们跑那么远的。但是呢，妈妈什么都没有说。又过了几天，我和爸爸在电视上看到“梦游症”的说法，得了梦游症的人会在睡梦中到处走，醒来后却什么都不记得。  
我想那天我们在路中间碰到的人只怕就是在梦游，好在他没有记忆，就算看到了我们，也不会记得我。但我还是不太放心，我只能祈祷那条街的人都这么健忘，反正这件事情总在我脑子里，时不时就让我担心。不过，在夜晚闲逛总是会遇到各种各样吓人的事，而且，夜晚和汤米跑来跑去的感觉真的太棒了，就算担心被发现，我还是忍不住要和他一起出门，而且汤米总能好好解释这些怪事。这次，汤米站在放电视的人家门口推测这家人可能是出城去了，为了不让别人发现家里没有人，所以他们把电视一直开着，这样就可以防范小偷趁虚而入。我觉得他说得对，妈妈也说过，她小时候父母不在家时，舅舅和她就会把电视的声音开得很大。我们的爸爸妈妈一直在家，说不定哪天他们不在家时，我和汤米也会让电视来扮演我们的爸爸妈妈。  
站在放电视的人家的大门口，我们深呼吸了几次，决定往下一家去。我想起今晚出门时又想回头看一看，但是现在出门时汤米总是扯着我跑，我来不及回头。汤米一直跑得比我快，那天他还是跑得那么快，没有看到爸爸站在那里。  
我还没有告诉汤米我看到了爸爸，从那以后，我们之间就正式有了秘密。以前我们没有秘密，我只是有一些自己的猜想，比如很多时候，我觉得汤米和爸爸没有那么亲近，他更喜欢妈妈和跟妈妈有关的人。有一阵，皮特罗舅舅住在我们家，他天天和我们一起玩，就是那段时间，汤米发现自己跑得飞快，他和舅舅一拍即合，两个人总是跑来跑去。汤米也喜欢邻居阿格尼斯，这个阿姨经常陪妈妈聊天，有时让我们帮她跑跑腿，还会叫我们一起去她家吃零食，我喜欢去她家，但我觉得汤米是因为妈妈而喜欢她的，而且他也为跑来跑去感到开心。  
离开放电视的房子后，我们又遇到了两三家没有关窗户的人家，没有什么特殊的，但我们还是没找到鹳，不开窗户的人家越来越多。我跟着汤米在街上漫无目的地乱走，心想如果能遇到把门开着的人家就好了，正这么想着时，汤米高兴地小声对我说：“你看，他们没关门！”  
太奇妙了！我们就这么大摇大摆地从大门走了进去，进门之前我想，要是大家都睡得死死的就好了，结果在我们一走进去，果真就听到比在邮递员家还大的呼噜声，那呼噜声大得让我们在进门时又被吓了一跳。  
我们查看了这所房子，墙壁上光秃秃的，没有装饰，也没有墙纸。但是他的家里摆了很多雕塑，是各种各样的动物，我在里面发现了一只鹤，是鹤，不是鹳。这只瘦瘦的白色高脚鸟站在沙发边上，它大概和我的腿一样高。我们从他家出来后，惊喜地发现隔壁也没有关门，于是我们又从大门进去逛了一圈，汤米在厨房里看到了一只鸡，但是连那只鸡也睡着了，我摸了摸它的翅膀，它没有醒来。就这样，一家，两家，三家，一条街的房门都开着。  
我们简直开心极了，也越来越大胆。一开始我们还小心翼翼地走进房门，后来汤米就开始拉着我在每一家房子里跑来跑去，遇到好玩的房子，我们就连去好几次，我们还回到了摆雕塑的房子，把那只白鹤夹在怀里去每一所房子转了一圈。我们发现原来有鹳的家还是不少的，比如有一家的走廊里有鹳雕塑，是有些胖，腿有些粗，嘴巴也粗粗的，尾巴上披着黑羽毛的鹳，不是白白瘦瘦的鹤。我们看到了和我们家里一模一样的摇篮，摇篮摆在同样靠墙的位置，墙上有一样的鹳。  
跑着跑着，我感觉好像我没有那么想要找到我们的鹳了，原来我和汤米一样，只是想要出去玩，想看看别人家是什么样子而已。我们决定把被我们劫走的白鹤送回原处，但就在这时我们发现，白鹤的嘴巴不见了，肯定是因为我们之前跑得太快太开心，结果把鹤的细尖嘴给撞掉了。于是我们只好回到去过的房子里寻找，并且决定如果实在找不到，我们就把白鹤带走找个地方藏起来。这一次我们就没有之前那么开心了，因为好多人家又把门给关了起来，真是奇怪。好不容易，我们找到了一座还没有关门的房子，汤米带着我冲进了大门，我们又冲进那家孩子的房间，我记得他的房间有鹳的壁画，我还在那里停留过一阵，说不定鹤嘴巴掉在了那里。汤米和我趴在地上仔细找起来，这时候，我们听到那个孩子在床上扭动的声音，没过一会，他就看到了我们。  
汤米和我呆呆地看着那个小孩，他看着我们大哭起来，边哭边喊“妈妈！妈妈！”天呐，我真想跟他一起喊妈妈！汤米紧紧攥着我的手，他也跟我一样紧张得不行。他看着我，我知道他在想什么，他在想我们干脆就这样迅速冲回家。我甚至还没来得及同意，汤米就用力一扯，拽着我飞快地从孩子的身边闪过。我感觉我撞到了那个急匆匆过来的妈妈的身上，我回想起汤米刚开始扯着我跑的那阵子，他总是拖着我在路上磕磕绊绊个不停，后来他学会了照顾我的路线，不让我撞上障碍物。可是今天，汤米也紧张极了，我感觉我不仅撞上了那个妈妈，而且肯定还磕到了房子里的家具。我跟着汤米在他的斜后方飞奔，当我看到汤米准备贴着门闪过时，我发现了汤米给我安排的路线就是直直地撞上墙，天啊天啊天啊！我的好兄弟！可我吓得说不出话，只能在心中默念千万别让我撞死在这里。就这样，我一手被汤米抓着，另一只手紧紧抓着缺了嘴巴的白鹤脖子，把眼睛闭了起来，再然后突然间，我穿墙而过。  
我听到了白鹤撞在墙上破碎的声音，下一瞬间，我已经和汤米站在自己的房间里。汤米和我握着的手上全是汗，我们“砰”地一声坐在地上，我的手上到处是白鹤碎片划的口子，痛得我叫了起来，汤米没有阻止我，我看到他的脸也被划破了——我们慌慌张张地又爬了窗户。  
但我的叫声还没停下，就听到了妈妈匆忙下楼的声音，跟我在前一户人家听到的一样。一听到妈妈的声音，汤米立刻向门口跑去，边跑边大声喊着妈妈，像那家的小孩子一样。我跟在汤米身后，也想要喊着妈妈向她跑去。不知道为什么，我又回头望了一眼窗户，在路灯的灯光下，我看到爸爸从安着窗户的墙里走了进来，手里拿着完整的白鹤。  
我知道了，原来晚上照看孩子的不是鹳而是妈妈。我还知道，爸爸知道很多关于我的秘密。也许我要去问问他，会不会其实送我来的也不是鹳，而是妈妈。


End file.
